redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Silva the Squirrelmaiden
I did it Here is the link for your Archive #1 Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! yayz! :D U did it! Much easier to read the messages. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 16:44, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I see. Yeah, look at my first archive and it's so long because i couldn't figure out how the heck to make a new one! :P yeah, i ain't so bright on some stuff. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 16:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) YEAH! *hug back* i on the shoutbox. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 16:49, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I-I need to talk to you about something that I think is very important. It needs to be in private, though. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 06:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 14:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) No problem. Just glad to help! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:36, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 13:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 17:14, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I ALREADY READ THE UPDATE!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 23:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) *crazy laughter back* I know! :D--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! you.....finished....it....? *arm pump* awe-some-ness! :D Now you can work on HE&GS more! :D Yeah, I know, I guess I could do it now.... BTW, I'll be seeing you tomorrow! :D Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Hey! Hi Silva- You seem nice, so I'm not your foe. Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki. SILVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Hi. FOUND YOOOOOU!!!!!! I read the update on Black Rose. AWESOME! Beware. I'm sick. I may give it to you via the internet. ALSO: I have to write stories for English :D One has to be Sci-Fi/Horror, the other whatever we want. We take two of our 5 rough drafts...YAY! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Go to the shout box. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) P.P.S. You seen the Redwall Wiki Art contest yet? TBT's idea for that was GENIUS! So many great artists! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) heehee... well I moved OW&C to another blog post. It's still the same though. yeah, well the comments..... :\ and my avatar is Perry the Platypus aka Agent P. ;) he's awesome....--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! yeeeaaaaah.... well, he is funny. and awesome. :) yeah that's you. *rolls eyes* ;)--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Hello Hi :D I had seen you around too, and just never really had anything to say. Thanks for the complement on my art, I saw yours and I think you're a good artist as well. Especially the one with Black Rose swinging a (cutlass?). I'll certainly be your friend :D !---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 22:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- (The amount of comments under this heading! It burns!) I got to chapter 3 at once point, and was highly interested. I tried to read your story again, except everytime I click on it, it just wont load. The counter thing said it had 375+ comments, so unless I leave a computer up for about 2 hours, it's probably not going to load for me anytime soon. Tell the commentors to calm down a bit so us folks with slow connectors can read! xD !---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 12:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi Happy early Thanksgiving! Whatever you do never eat to much turkey; It makes you sleey,very,very sleepy and thats not good. Trust me, not fun. --Mara the otter Talk! 00:31, November 5, 2009 (UTC) VermanFate's avatar(laughter) is Perry, Perry the Platupus(mind my spelling) go perry!!!--Mara the otter Talk! 00:38, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Is a beta reader somebody who kind of "proof reads" and rates the story before everyone else? Cause I have no idea. And I will cover my mouth :) I had a fever of 103 at one point today. I was so confused and sleepy...If I'm running a fever tomorrow morning I have to go to the doctor :( I might be out all week, except for Monday, the only day so far I've gone to school. I'm missing tests and a run in P.E.... and I'm one of those kids who NEEEEDS to keep that 4.0 GPA because they are hyper about school. The ONE week I don't want to miss, I get sick with the mystery bug. While I'm not on the brink of catching on fire/ slipping into some crazy, nonsensical fevered dream, maybe I'll draw... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh my goodness! My Algebra teacher has a thing that goes around her coffee mug that says,"Sarcasm is one of the jobs I offer for free." That's almost exactly what you have written in your signature! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Yowch! My dad is on the worship band at my church, so we always go straight home afterwards so he can put his guitar away. And I have good news: All of the prayers and well-wishers have cured me! Oh, and my white blood cells xD Woke up today fever free and finished my missed work. I get to go back tomorrow. But I will have lots of catch-up to do...ugggh. I bet if your sick when your home-schooled it doesn't make such of a big impact, huh? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:18, November 5, 2009 (UTC) The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey In response to your post in Folgrim's Past about a story not about Redwall being taken over, here is the first story I wrote when I first joined, haven't updated it in a while though...err...so enjoy whats there xD The Last Stand Zaran Rhulain Message me! 22:21, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I can have my moments at times. ;) --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 02:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Silva, remember the girl from school that I told you about?*blushes* Well, turns out she already has a boyfriend and is just really nice to me because she thinks I'm a good friend and I've known her since 4th grade. THe good thing is that today I got her to start reading Redwall today and she seemed to like it. I told her about the Redwall Wiki and who I am on there and she said she would probably create an account on here. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 02:41, November 6, 2009 (UTC) *blink* what?? oh, um.... ok. wait, what? nevermind. ;) yes, I do laugh. I'm not always all dark and emo. LOL. And I laugh especially when watching 'Phineas and Ferb' and other funny TV shows. :D (that's the show that Perry's from.) I have a quiet laugh though.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Well, sometimes I feign confusion. other times I am actually confused because people say things that are beyond randomness. and if you don't like my quiet laughter, then too bad. :P it's not like- (ugh, I'm shutting up.)--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Don't sympathize for me. I shouldn't have been surprised. She's a very likable girl. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:41, November 6, 2009 (UTC) nevermind.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! *blanches* um........... what was that you said on Blue's talk page? O.O--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! no you know what I mean. :\--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Book 2 of Layla of Redwall......update -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 22:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Did I say worship leader? He's not... xD He just plays guitar in the band. :P My dad had me stay home today because I woke up feeling really cruddy and with a 100 fever. But I'm better now :D I took a two hour nap though... :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Update! A double update on 'Badrang and Badredd'!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! I'm feeling much better today. :D I didn't know that was your guitar. Cool! So, you play acoustic? My dad plays electric. Didn't you say you were learning Japanese? How can I make a good Japanese sounding name? I had an idea for a girl fox character and I wanted a name before i sketched her out. Any suggestions? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:37, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! :D Yeah, pore you D: I would have been stomping and grumbling. I am an idiot when it comes to names sometimes. Yeesh. The only Japapense I know is Kasa, which is umbrella...that would be a funny/semi awkward name. xD I should grab my sketch book and start getting my idea down, because in reality I am flipping through a cool online art site of all anthro stuff. :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:07, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I know hayai, but anybody who's seen Karate Kid would too. -Awkward silence following awkward joke- Seems like there's always lots of 'i's and 'o's and such. I'm more of a Robert and Sammy person, and I complain when the math text books don't have normal names in the word problems. :P My imagination ain't what it used to be...sigh. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I hit "The Wall" as I call it, though, about once a week, until I come up with a character I love. Hoping it will be the end of The Wall this week. Maybe i will name them Kasa...Nobody will know it means Umbrella... :B --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm not good with fanon stories, aparently. I just get bored with them and go draw. Speaking of drawing, I'm low on paper in my sketchbook. :O I'll try to convince my mom/dad to take me to an art supply store tomorrow. I heard though it's cheap and better just to take a binder, stuff in some paper and whalla, sketchbook. But Idunnonotink. So I'll just continue to look at anthro art on the internet until the final blast of inspiration hits me, I pop on here, tell you about, then leave to go make some drawing magic. :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) well, i found out that we could do basic animal cells too so i did that. i got a shoebox and smeared white clay around the edges for the cytoplasm. and then, my mitocondrea was made out of purple clay (it took forever to carve those little holes and lines). and my lysosome are just little yellow balls of clay. and then, my cytoskeleton are long green strips of cloth glued onto the clay. my ER...well..let's just say i rolled up a strip of paper and dotted red stuff on it, taped it (which didn't really work) and then, glued it with white glue (which didn't work either) and then, used a glue gun on it....*cough*.. then, for the golgi complex, i found a better way: i curled the pipe cleaners and it looked more like a..cell part...hehe... and anyway, for the nucleolus and nucleus, i basicly got a ball of styrofoam and cut a quarter of it away and stuffed a ball of clay inside. my dad said it looked like a desert with animal waste....and i have a feeling i'm forgeting something.... teehee! --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Heh...heh...heh...-cough- I was thinking about it yesterday (I think) whilst in a fevered stuper. But...no. I did a sketch...but I'll probably redo it at some point. I also fear if I won't be able to post it on here for its lack of Redwallian-ness...because squirrels don't play guitar in Redwall. -Sigh-. They should. But I will post it on Redwall Wars/SMLAARG. Wanna help me with something? Its really small. Itsy bitsy!!! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) What do you think of this idea: A pink fox? Named Kasa. I'll draw it up once receive the verdict. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I thought Kitsune was the name of the fox spirit...? And plus...it would seem very...is cliched the term? And it's a good girl fox, so the thief/sly stuff wouldn't work :T --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:52, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah. It doesn't I got mixed up :P Japanese people like there foxes though, sheesh. I think the character should be more humor, for it seems whenever I try to come up with a serious character, I fail. I mean, and a fox named umbrella is purty humorous. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Got to go; My mom called me and said, "This is a really good show!! It's called, 'Mystery Diagnosis'!" I told her I'd go watch...hopefully it's interesting and not yucky! :P See you around! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:04, November 8, 2009 (UTC) LOL.... actually Badrang and Badredd did. So blame them. ;) YES! UPDATE!!!!!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Kitsune Who said that the Japanese word for fox was Kitsune? Kitsune does mean fox in Japanese, just to let you know. Maybe if you take a look at the link I'm about to give you, it will help with the girl fox's character development. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitsune --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re:Japanese My neighbor is Japanese and has lived in America for a couple of years. Her husband was friends with my dad growing up, so we see each other a lot. She lets me borrow her Miyazaki movies. She tells me funny stories about when she was younger back in Japan. She told me that her neighbor had a pet chick and it grew up to be a rooster! It would wake everyone up really early. One day, the rooster vanished and was never seen again. She told me about when she and her friend had to clean the bathroom at school and they locked the teachers out and escaped through the window. Her sister in law eats fish. Whole. You can put a fish in front of her and when she's done eating it, there will only be bones left. My neighbor's nephew takes after his mom because his favorite food is fish eyeballs. My neighbor was made fun of when she was in school by the gym teacher because she was the tallest kid in the class. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 05:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Konnichiha is how you say hello in Japanese. There's this nerd in my younger sister's class who thinks he knows everything about Japan. He thinks Lee is a Japanese last name! It's Chinese! He thinks Ramen noodles are called Roman noodles! There's this really stupid kid in my sister's class who me and my sister hate who saw us at a fall festival at a farm. When he saw me at school he said,"Hey, I saw you with your Chinese neighbors." I was so mad. I said,"THEY'RE NOT CHINESE, THEY'RE JAPANESE, YOU MORON!! Second, only one of them is Japanese!" --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 05:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) hi! hello! yes i would love to be friends! the description of your room sounds cool. i live in a rented house so i can't paint my walls, but i really want to. okay, bye! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 20:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) um.... LOL heh, I can verify most of the things on your random list. except for a few..... grrrr (I am not weird!! wow, I totally lied) Oh, and whoever the kid was that 'pushed your buttons'.... he's very naive. And possibly injured? ;) and I hate clowns too. I was terrified of them when I was little, and now they're just annoying. Five Stories?!?! I haven't heard about two of these I suppose.... humph.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Hey! Hey! i read your last message on the talk page. Your homeschooled and christain!?!?!?! i am homeschooled and catholic. thats cool. LOLE totally..... >;D--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Shure. Yes, i would like that! Thanks! :) Shure. Shure! i would like that! thanks :) --Dewface 23:36, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ........wow........... okaaaaaaaay...... I still won't say it, but if that's what you think.... again, wow..... hehe...--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Update Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 07:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) "She's pretty"? Well, yeah she is, but that's beside the point. ;D Have you looked in the mirror, you pretty young thang! XD ;D --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 08:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I cant find one of your fan fics. I cant find The black rose of redwall. help!--Dewface 18:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Silva! I read your 'Random things about me' page. I love how you named your ipod! Ha ha ha! XD Neildown-- 18:43, November 11, 2009 (UTC) he would still think that. as would anyone with eyes and a brain. ;) BTW, new poll on my page.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! No biggie ;) I'd probably think if I saw you,"*wolf howls* Hot diggity dawg!" I was actually thinkin' about that earlier today while I was waiting to march in the Veteran's Day Parade. I was thinkin' about drawing what I think you look like in real life, but I decided against it because I couldn't recreate your beauty. Besides, I'd make you look like crud, which you aren't. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:42, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Join FM's super Platypus chalenge!!! The goal of the chalenge is to ask as many people as you possibly can on this wiki "have you hugged a Platypus Today?" This is the random frase of the year, coming at you from 95 FM!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 23:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Character Personality Hey, mate. I'm tryin' to think of a cool personality for LOB in my next story. Can you tell me what are some cool qualities in a character so I can use 'em? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:48, November 11, 2009 (UTC) No, I am not kiddin'! My grandma says I have a way with words, too. LOB is my character for my next story,The Lord of Bloodwrath. LOB stands for Lord of Bloodwrath. Ah cannot draw you, madame. Your beauty cannot be soiled by my art. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:53, November 12, 2009 (UTC) iPod:Battery Power Low. PLease connect to power. I HATE when my iPod goes dead right when I need to use it. I let someone in my class see it because they wanted to see what songs I had and It was almost fully charged and when the kid was done, my iPod died right before I got to listen to 1'' song! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 05:01, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Picture Do you want me to draw you as a chibi or for me to draw you the to best my ability? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:00, November 13, 2009 (UTC) In real life. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:36, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah :P I think you have dark brown hair, you wear glasses, I'm guessin' you're average height if not taller, tanned ;), wears earring or a necklace, and you're beautiful. ;D --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:43, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ok! u on shoutbox, big sister?--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 01:44, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I drew a chibi pic of you at school today. I'm gonna draw another one later that isn't chibi and is realistic. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:47, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Finally an update! On 'Darkblades'!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! You . . . told . . . . VF . . . . to . . . . kill . . . . Rodala . . . . '''HOW DARE YOU?????????????????????????????????????????? Heads will roll for this, oh yes precious, lovely people-killing! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:52, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Silva, are you blonde?(this is ment as a joke, any blondes, please do not take this as an insult)(to lazy to make sig)--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 03:02, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I'm working on this pic of Melody the weasel and her brother Jazz...It's not going well... >.< life is like that i supose :P--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 03:46, November 13, 2009 (UTC) No, it was just a joke XD my sister is blonde and I joke like that at her. Are yopu brunette then? The pics of you on here are brunette...or is that just brown? I don't know--Captain Jack Sparrow Guess what I got! I got a jar of dirt*chants* ooh . . . Take back . . . kill Keyla, Tullgrew, Etc? Take back . . . kill Keyla, Tullgrew, Etc? WHICH TO CHOOSE????????? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Anybeast can add to the lists, even an anonymous user who just wants a date. A true friend will be there for you when you need them most, "Through thick and thin to the bitter end". Yes, you are my friend. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) PS don't worry- I'm fulfilling the Land without rain line pretty soon . . . HEHEHEH Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Hi!! I'm new here, and Verminfate welcomed me, and said that you are a friend of hers, and also that you are a Christian too!! I am a Christian right along with ya!!! I think it's sooo cool that we Christians can connect like this. I also heard that you like the Door Within Trilogy, but haven't read "The Final Storm" yet. I highly recommend it. And yes, I did get my user name from the books!!!! So, I therefore want to say......Could we be friends? That's all. I simply must be going, but it was so enjoyable making your aquaintance. *chuckles* sorry I just wanted to say something odd like that. How's this? See ya, and hope to hear from ya!!! God Bless Trenna Swiftpaw 01:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Beware Not all is as it seems. Prophecies are tricky things (especially if I wrote them!) I'll tell ye when it's updated Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 15:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) um....no, but we go on it sometimes. why did you ask?--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Update on Layla of Redwall. -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 22:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:04, November 16, 2009 (UTC) oh, that's okay. I'm not sure what we would do there, but we check it for info on episodes and such. It's a good show and it's VERY funny! :D some of it is silly/random funny, and some of it is clever dialog and parodies of stuff. there are a few crude humor jokes, but they're very rare. and the kids don't hate each other and disrespect their parents like in other cartoons. anyway, I'm rambling.... just thought you might like to know. ;) --Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Weekend This weekend was wild. Guess that's what happens when you have a username like I do. :P You should always feel beautiful! OK, so Sat. was our school's fall festival. There was this game there that had seals that held a ball in the air by shooting air from a hole in their mouth and it took me 8 times to get 'em all. I saw the seals and I said,"'''''SEALS!!!!!!!!!!" I got their leader, the blue seal, out last. Then my family went camping. We made s'mores and I tried to wipe marshmallow off my hands but the paper towel already had marshmallow on it so I was like "Ahhh!" Then I watched a hawk hunting this morning. It was cool. THen this old man in a golf cart passed our campsite and he looked at me funny but my dad said I was just seeing things. I had a TON of homework. I saw myself in the mirror while camping and I thought I looked better ;) --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:41, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ONE RARE MOMENT?????? WHAT????????--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! you may not feel it, but it's always there.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! well remember it sister!!!!! ;D LOL--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! like I said, just stating the facts. But you are very welcome. :)--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Andeleo Hey Silva, I drew a pic of andeleo the unknown, and I'm not sure if his cloak has arms or not and whether or not his belt go's outside his flamin' cloak or bally well outside wot,wot.would appeciate it if you would jolly well specify wotwotwotwotwotwotwot! I just love saying wot, wotwot!:);):D--Maudie Thropple 23:44, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Ooohh, okay!! Thanks Silva!! I just didn't think I'd have time to write on everyone's talk pages, thanking them and saying what I meant to say to everyone. If it's okay, I think I'll use my talk page, just when I have things to say to everyone, 'cause I'll get confused and discombobulated otherwise. And thanks for the comment about the accent. AND don't worry, 15 is awesome!! At least, I think so!!! *relapses into otter/my squirrel grammar* Well, thanks for the tips, mate! See ye 'round, pal o' mine!!!! Hi. Hi. did you know, on my user page, you can answer a question and give YOUR answer on my talk page, by the way, Will you read my Fanfic? And i like your fanfic's! --Dewface 17:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Okey dokey wot! Thanks a bunch, btw, i am also drawing Black Rose in the seen where she has all that makeup on,when i read that part, i knew i wanted to draw it, just need to finish coloring it and i'll upload both of them when i can.--Maudie Thropple 17:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Re:Comments Hi, unfortunately your blogs have way too many comments for me to sit there and delete each one individually. Sorry. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Just something for school about what college we wanted to go to. I didn't know and was getting annoyed. Nothin' serious :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:46, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Oh, yes indeed!! That is soooooo true for me, Silva!!! I really have to go to bed now, but I'll probably be chuckling in me sleep tonight.........BWAHAHAHA! Okay, okay, I'm....under.....control......kind of......AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!! Oooooooooh boy... I've got to stop! All this surpressed laughter has got me shaking hard. I mean, it's got to be surpressed, right? I mean, could you imagine my parents, sitting in the living room, quietly reading their Bibles, talking or whatever, and suddenly hearing "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"? They'd think I'd lost my MIND!!!! (Not that they don't think that already) LOL!! Okay, goodnight Silva!! And happy chuckling!!!!!! ^~^ Um, I tried to make a laughin face, but it looks kind of like this one has to throw up.....LOLOLOLOL!!! Okay then, g'night pal!!! *chuckles* "Has to throw up?" Oh, I crack myself up sometimes!!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 03:13, November 18, 2009 (UTC) You 'ave sent mah 'eart to the grave I can understand sarcasm, but that was WAY too much. You have crossed FAR over the line. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:19, November 18, 2009 (UTC) YAY!!! I always feel VERY happy when I can make folks laugh!!! Well, goodnight, my giggling comrade!!!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 03:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) It means you have pushed my buttons too hard. "Now why didn't Caitlin fall for you now?" --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:06, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I was acting weird and you told me,"Now why didn't Caitlin fall for you now?" I can understand sarcasm, but that is mean! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC)